A Step Backwards
by Just Gabz
Summary: Jack And Ianto Wake up at the age of 16! We could have so much fun with this... Join me won't you?
1. A Rude Awakening

**Title: _A Step Backwards_**

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff Mainly**_

**Summary: **_**Jack and Ianto wake up at the age of 15!!! **_

**Author Notes: **_**Hehehehe oh the fun I could have with this...**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

**_Chapter One - A Rude Awakening_**

Ianto put his pillow over his head. He didn't know what time it was, all he knew was that he wanted to keep sleeping. He shuffled closer to the arm resting on his back, trying to steal the captain's warmth. He smiled when Jack's arm gripped him tighter for a moment, unconscious or not, Ianto couldn't be sure.

"Jack…" Ianto's voice was muffled by the pillow, "Are you awake?"

"No."

The younger man chuckled, "What time is it?"

"I don't care."

"We should probably get up."

"We should but lets not."

"Jaaack…" Ianto moaned, hitting him with the pillow.

He chuckled again, moving the pillow from Jack.

"That was uncalled for."

Ianto stared in shock at the _boy _next to him. Startled, he tried to move away, falling off the bed and hitting his head on the floor.

"Oh god, are you okay…Ianto?" The boy looked worriedly at Ianto but there was confusion in those eyes too.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bed?"

"Me? Who are _you_?"

"This is my flat and I need you to get out of here. Wait, Jack. Where is Jack?"

"I'm right here, where's Ianto?"

"You're not Jack." Ianto snorted, "What are you…fourteen, fifteen?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look in the bloody mirror if you don't believe me!" Ianto stressed, pointing towards the bathroom.

Jack rubbed his head with his hands and reluctantly got up.

"Come on, the least you could do is wear some fitting clothes!" Ianto groaned and threw the pillow that fell with him towards the boy.

He received a smirk in return as the boy moved towards the bathroom. Ianto simply sat on the ground, unsure of what else to do. It took a moment to register that there was a strange kid in his flat and he had left him alone.

"Oh my god, what the hell did you do to me!?"

Ianto groaned again and shouted out, "I didn't do anything!"

"I need to get to the hub and figure this out." He overheard the boy say.

"Wait a minute," Ianto stood up, his own clothes barely fitting and walked to the bathroom, "How do you know about the hub?"

"I'm Jack. Of all people to know about it, it'd be me. How do you know about the hub?"

"I've worked there for about two and a half years now. Oh god." Ianto caught a glimpse of his own reflection, "No, no, no. This is a nightmare, a very vivid nightmare. I'm going to wake up and Jack's going to be there, everything will be fine."

Even his voice was lighter now that he finally noticed.

"I won't be able to drive to the hub."

Ianto simply stared at the reflection. The sight of himself oh so many years younger had him paralysed in shock.

"I'm going to need to take you to the hub to figure out what's going on." The boy next to him said.

"I still don't believe you're Jack but you're right. I'll call Gwen, get some clothes from her."

"Okay, fine."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat on the couch in his flat filled with the feeling of unease as he stared at the floor. How did this happen? How could any of this have happened? There were no new artefacts being researched, no reasons for this to have happened. He didn't want to look at the boy who insisted he was Jack, it was too unnerving.

"I'll admit this much," Ianto jumped at the voice, "You have Ianto's eyes."

Ianto reluctantly looked up at the young boy's grin. "Well…I guess you have Jack's smile."

"How can I make you believe it's me?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe if I tell you something only I know?" He offered.

Ianto stared at him for a moment, "…Okay."

"Okay…uh…lets see…" He paused in thought, "I don't know what to say. I mean, I could say so many things but I don't know what you keep to yourself."

Ianto smirked, "I'll give you a hand. What…what is my biggest fear?" Ianto said, reluctant to ask the question.

"I'm the only one you've told? It's robots. Not the stupid little toy ones but big ones. It's not a phobia, just a fear. You have a nightmare about them. I hate when that happens. I…I hold you close until you can sleep again, I hate the pain in your eyes." Jack's voice was a whisper, like he didn't want to share Ianto's secrets.

Ianto stared at him as he spoke, trying to find his own words.

"It _is _you. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"Hey, I'm still not sure I believe _you_." Jack pointed out.

"Oh right, my turn huh? I could say so much about you too. You take your coffee black, no sugar. You flirt with pretty much everyone but not because you want to get them into bed but because you want to make them feel good about themselves. As far as most people are aware, you don't sleep much but the truth is, you sleep more than I do. You don't understand half the things we tell you but you _can _do that paperwork, as much as you'd like me to do it for you. The reason you try to get me alone at work isn't just for a kiss or a flirt, it's because you want to feel close, you want to feel cared for and loved."

Jack smiled faintly at the Welsh boy. He tapped the couch next to him, smiling a bit more when Ianto took the hint and moved to sit next to him.

"You're so bloody observant Jones."

"So you believe me?"

"How can I not?"

**_Should I Keep Going? Let Me Know Please._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	2. Seeing Is Believing

**Title: _A Step Backwards_**

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff Mainly**_

**Summary: **_**Jack and Ianto wake up at the age of 15!!! **_

**Author Notes: **_**Hehehehe oh the fun I could have with this...**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

**_Chapter Two - Seeing Is Believing_**

"This is so weird." Ianto murmured.

"You're telling me..."

"Eleven, maybe twelve years of my life, gone. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. For now I think I'll stick with stunned."

"Good idea." Jack chuckled, "Still, you're an adorable kid."

"Careful, anyone would think you have some strange fetish for kids and that's wrong even for you." Ianto warned.

Jack laughed, "It's true though."

Ianto smirked and rested his head on Jack's chest, "You are too."

Ianto jumped when a knock came at the door and he moved as quickly as he could to answer it. He was greeted by Gwen's cheery smile.

"Oh, hi. Is this Ianto's flat? Only he tole me to come by."

"Gwen, it's me."

"Sorry, do I know you? Ianto hasn't introduced me to his family but you do have some familiarities." She smiled that smile she saved for kids.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "It _is _Ianto."

"What?"

"Something has gone very wrong."

Gwen chuckled, "You're having me on. Really, where's Ianto?"

"Oh come on Gwen. Is this really so hard to believe? ...Don't answer that, just please believe me."

Gwen stared at him for a moment before laughing again, "You're cute, you've got that little Ianto quality. I'm guessing the clothes he asked me to bring are for you?"

She held out the bag of clothes and Ianto took it from her, looked inside and then back at her.

"I guess this'll do for now. Come in."

She walked in and smile awkwardly at Jack. Jack smiled back, gesturing for her to sit.

"So where's Ianto?" Gwen asked again.

Jack turned to Ianto curiously, "You didn't tell her?"

"Of course I did, she didn't believe me."

Ianto took some clothes from the bag and then tossed it to Jack.

"Thanks. Gwen? I really need you to listen carefully."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Gwen stared at them for a long time, trying to get it all right in her head.

"Oh my god." She eventually murmured.

"Do you think she gets it?" Ianto asked Jack quietly.

"Oh my god!" Gwen repeated, louder this time.

"She's got it." Jack chuckled.

"You just woke up like this?"

"Yep."

"We have to do something."

"Clearly." Ianto chimed in, "We need to get to the hub. We would've gone but we can't exactly drive like this."

"Right, I'll drive you, just go get dressed, yeah?" She smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay, come on Ianto, let me help you out of those clothes." Jack grinned.

"Don't you dare."

"Aw come on, you love it." He chuckled, putting an arm around the Welsh boy's shoulders.

"Behave you two." Gwen giggled as they went into the other room.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, you can get changed here, I'll go to the bathroom." Ianto walked towards the door to the bathroom but was stopped by Jack laughing.

"Are you embarrassed Ianto?"

Ianto scoffed, "No, I just wouldn't want to distract you." He stammered.

Jack simply raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Shut up and get dressed."

"I didn't say anything!" Jack called out as Ianto left the room.

"Shut up!"

**_I tried to post as much as I could today, technical difficulties with aren't sending out the alerts for the posts though, at least not to me grrr. Please review._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	3. Why We Don't Spin On Chairs

_**Chapter Three – Why We Don't Spin On Chairs**_

"Jack, stop it! Gwen!" Ianto shouted, swatting Jack's hands away from him.

Gwen didn't look back, watching the road as she drove, "Don't make me come back there you two!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Jack defended, holding up his hands but grinning madly.

"Honestly, who do you think I'm going to believe Jack?"

"I'm the boss."

"And you can never keep your hands to yourself." Ianto pushed Jack away from him gently.

"That's your fault." Jack ran a hand along Ianto's leg.

The Welsh boy blushed, stammering, "What do you mean?"

Jack's hands crawled under Ianto's shirt, running up and down his back, "You're too irresistible. My hands can't help but wander."

Ianto shivered, unconsciously moving closer, resting his head on Jack's chest.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Just what I need, the two of you jam packed with hormones."

Jack smirked as he rested his head on Ianto's. He closed his eyes and murmured, "Hey Ianto?"

"Yeah?" The Welsh boy's voice was a quiet whisper.

"I want to go back to last night. Last night was fun and there weren't any of these complications."

"Which part of last night are we talking about?"

Jack chuckled, "I thought that would've been obvious."

"Can't we talk about that later?"

"Embarrassed? Again?" Jack smirked.

Ianto turned to look into the other boy's eyes, "Jack, stop talking. Please?"

"We should talk about this."

"What?"

"Why you won't talk about it."

"Well if I won't talk about it, it will be a very one sided conversation, won't it?"

"Be serious Ianto." Jack looked just a little hurt.

"What do you want me to say Jack?" Ianto's voice was uncertain, really wanting Jack to tell him.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." Ianto sighed, "I don't want anything to come between…whatever it is we're doing but I just…I shouldn't look at you like that while we're like this. It's weird enough as it is."

Jack looked to the floor of the car, "I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong. I _do _care about you Yan and I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff without being embarrassed like this."

"Okay, that's fair." Ianto nodded.

"Kiss on it?" Jack tried, smirking.

"Watch it."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

The cog door rolled open and Gwen walked to a desk, turning on the computer and setting to work immediately.

Ianto sighed, "This place seems…"

"…Huge…"

"…Compared to when we're normal size."

Jack nodded in agreement, reluctantly walking into the hub with Ianto following closely behind.

"So, what did you want us to do?" Jack asked curiously.

"Ianto, you think you could make us a coffee?"

"Of course." Ianto smiled, heading towards the kitchen.

"What about me?"

Gwen didn't look away from the screen in front of her, "Sit down and shut up."

"Hey!" Jack protested but did as she said.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"I don't know."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat next to Gwen, reading what she was from the screen.

"This is _really _boring." Jack pointed out, spinning around in a desk chair.

Ianto rubbed his eyes and looked to the corner of the screen, "It's almost twelve." He turned to look at Jack, "Want to come with me to get lunch or something?"

"What did you have in mind?" Jack asked curiously, stopping the chair from spinning anymore.

"Uh…there's a bakery down the road. We could go for a walk?" He turned to Gwen for confirmation.

"All I ask is that you're careful." She shrugged, "And bring me back a muffin."

"That okay with you Jack?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah okay. Come on Yan."

Ianto watched as Jack stood up.  
Took two steps.  
And then fell over.

The Welsh boy couldn't hold in his laughter. He sat down next to Jack, still laughing. Jack glared at him for a moment before finally laughing too. Gwen simply watched on, smiling at them.

"And that," Ianto said between his laughs, "Is why we don't spin on chairs."

Jack went to stand up and tripped, falling on Ianto and laughing again. Ianto smirked at Jack, holding his shoulders.

"You really are stupid, you know that?"

"I put a smile on your face. Job done." Jack chuckled.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes for a moment before pulling him close for a soft, testing kiss. Jack rolled them so that they were both on their sides. The closeness of the kiss and the spinning from the chair making him feel dizzy but to him it was in all the right ways.

"Alright, enough you two!" Gwen's voice threw them back into reality.

Jack pulled away from Ianto who still had his eyes closed, chewing on his lower lip.

"I thought you thought this was too weird." Jack murmured.

"It was worth it."

"Can I trust you two to keep your hands off each other long enough to get lunch?" Gwen asked cautiously.

Ianto chuckled, "We'll try."

_**Oh yes, Ianto and Jack jam packed with hormones…this could be interesting xD Please review, let's try to make this my most reviewed story so far!**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	4. Two Sides Of A Coin

_**Chapter 4 – Two Sides Of A Coin**_

Ianto walked towards the table Jack was sitting at, holding up three paper bags.

"Muffin," He tossed the first bag at the older man, "Pie."

Jack caught the second bag, smiling appreciatively.

"You sure Gwen won't mind us staying out a bit longer?"

"She'd probably be happy for the break." Jack chuckled, "Relax, I'm the boss, not her."

"Actually at the moment it would be protocol for her to take your place until things return to the way they were."

"What is it with you and rules?"

"They make things easier."

"Just…don't worry for a while yeah?"

Ianto scoffed, "You expect me not to worry while we're looking like this?"

"You know what I mean."

Ianto nodded, "What are we going to do?"

"The kid thing?" Jack shrugged.

"I've always tried to forget my childhood. I should've known Torchwood wouldn't let me."

"What do you mean?" Jack tried to hide his worry for the younger boy.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, tell me." Jack moved his hand into Ianto's.

"Just…when you were a kid, everyone must've loved you. I wasn't that lucky. I had moved to London. Welsh aren't really London's favourite people. Besides, just generally, I wasn't the sort of kid that had friends. I guess you and me…we're just the opposite sides of a coin."

"What makes you think they loved me?"

"Everything. Everything about you makes people love you."

Jack chuckled, "I wasn't the favourite of the school yard Ianto."

"You sure about that?" Ianto smirked.

"Positive. I was the kid that sat by himself. I didn't care though."

"I don't believe that."

Jack chuckled, "Why not?"

"Because you're _Captain_ Jack Harkness, flirty, funny…and mad Captain Jack Harkness. I've yet to meet someone who doesn't like you."

Jack grinned, "Where I come from, the way I act isn't really the way everyone else acts."

"Does _anyone _act like you though?" Ianto chuckled.

"Touché." Jack laughed, "Really though, I was the weird kid in the back with too many ideas. You and I have more in common than you think. If you grew up in my time, you'd be more open like me but that's the only big difference between you and me."

"Are you calling me the weird kid in the back?"

"Weren't you?"

"…Yeah."

"If we swapped places we both would've been the most popular people in on the planet." Jack chuckled, "It's stupid."

"Well Torchwood proved that I was right about some technology out there…just can't show anyone."

Jack smirked, "Bet you'd like to zap some of those kids with some of them."

"Oh yeah." Ianto laughed at the smirk on Jack's face, "What?"

"Nothing. I just, wish you'd told me about your childhood."

"Like I said, I didn't want to remember it. Like you always say, the past is the past. Right now is what matters."

Jack smiled, "See. You and me, so alike."

"Please don't say that when Gwen's around. We'll never hear the end of it."

Jack chuckled, "You think we should head back?"

"Yeah, Gwen will be wondering where we are, but Jack," Ianto made sure the older boy was looking at him, "No public displays of affection."

Jack sighed, "Fine but one day I'm going to get you in the middle of that Plass and you won't be able to stop me from showing my affection."

"I hope you're joking."

"You know I'm not."

"I know."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

The cog door alarm went off and Gwen turned around, smiling over at the two boys walking through.

"Was wondering where you two got to."

"Muffin." Jack held up the muffin, handing it to the Welshwoman.

"Thanks."

"Anything?" Ianto asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"Sorry." Gwen sighed, "There's nothing on here that could give me a reason for you guys to be like this."

Ianto groaned, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Well I can still keep digging, I might find something and even then, we may have some technology to fix it tucked away somewhere."

"Sorry Ianto." Jack murmured.

"It's not your fault."

"I don't want you guys going too far okay? Just…stay here tonight."

"Will do."

Ianto ran a hand through his hair, "I'm going to go do some filing."

"Need a hand?" Jack smirked.

"You know I don't."

"Just…call me if you need me, yeah?"

"I will, I promise."

_**A/N: Sorry this is a bit short but 1. I REALLY needed to update this and 2. I've already started the next chapter. Please continue to review. Keep up to date with me on twitter too GabzJones ;D**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	5. Down By the Bay

_**Chapter 5 – Down By The Bay**_

Jack's eyes fluttered open slowly, first noticing the hard surface he was resting on. Lifting his head he realised he had fallen asleep at his desk, a single paper clinging to his face. Jack groaned, pulling the paper away from his face before rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked out at the cold emptiness that was the hub at this time of night.

Jack pressed his comm murmuring into it, "Ianto? Where are you?"

No reply. Jack ruffles papers on the desk, went through draws until finally going into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He blinked tiredly, getting used to the brightness of the phone screen. Scrolling through his contacts, he smiled faintly as he landed on Ianto's name, pressing the button. After a few short rings Ianto answered.

"_Hi."_ Ianto's Welsh voice quietly murmured down the end of the phone.

"Where are you?"

"_I wanted to think. Went out for a little bit. I'm just…sitting out by the bay, where Owen…"_ Jack could hear the hurt in Ianto's voice at the name, _"Where Owen jumped when he died, the first time."_

"Are you okay?"

"_Truthfully?"_

"Yes Ianto, tell me honestly." Jack rubbed his face, waking himself up.

"_I don't know. This is all too soon after Owen and Tosh. You know?"_

"I know." Jack sighed, "I'm sorry. I should've been there for you more."

Ianto chuckled sadly, _"You couldn't possibly have been there for me more Jack. Not unless you strapped yourself to me."_

"Was that ever an option?" Jack murmured, trying to lighten the mood.

"_I wouldn't put it passed you."_ Ianto laughed, _"I'm sorry Jack, I just…I think I take things too seriously nowadays." _

"Wait there for me?"

"_What? Oh no Jack, that's okay. Stay there. I'll be fine."_

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"_Jack, you don't have to really."_

"I want to."

There was a pause before Ianto finally answered, _"Hurry up then."_

Jack grinned, "Stay right there."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack walked slowly over to the dock, smiling at the sight of the young Welsh boy sitting at the very edge. Slowly moving up behind him, he wrapped his arms loosely around the younger boy.

"You should've told me you were feeling this way."

Ianto relaxed as he realised it was Jack holding him, "I didn't really realise it until I thought about it. Sit down Jack."

Jack moved next to Ianto and sat with him, looking out at the water, "I…I guess I'm not good at the whole feelings thing." He chuckled, "But I don't want to see you hurting."

"I know Jack," Ianto's hand skimmed the edge of the water, a soft smile playing on his features, "And just the fact that you're here means everything. Really."

A silence fell between them and Ianto looked over at Jack, smiling, "I guess…it's all a bit overwhelming is all. I'm sorry Jack. I worried you, its fine really."

"Hey," Jack's hand brushed over the hand Ianto hand kept out of the water, smiling, "It's what I'm here for."

Ianto looked down at their hands, entwining their fingers and chuckled, "This is so weird."

"Tell me about it. I feel like I have to court you all over again." Jack murmured, eyes fixed on Ianto's.

"You never courted me in the first place Jack. If I remember correctly, I propositioned you."

"I still courted you." The pad of Jack's thumb rubbed soothing circles on Ianto's hand, "I take you to dinners, movies, the occasional flower on your desk-"

Ianto cut him off, "I never understood that one."

"A stolen kiss just for the sake of kissing you." Jack finished.

Ianto looked back up at Jack's eyes, smirking, "Yeah okay, you're right."

He got lost in the captain's eyes as they shimmered in the moonlight. Dark blues with flecks of gold deep within. Jack ran a hand along the younger boy's cheek, moving nervously closer until finally their lips brushed so softly it was barely contact.

Ianto let himself move closer, kissing the older man just as gently, letting his lips linger on Jack's. Jack's hand found its way to Ianto's neck, holding him close and sighing happily into the kiss. The Welsh boy moved his free hand up to caress Jack's face. Jack pulled away suddenly, his lips still ghosting on Ianto's.

"What's wrong?" Ianto voice was barely a whisper, looking from the older man's lips to his eyes.

"That water's cold." Jack chuckled as he saw the realisation dawn on Ianto.

"Sorry, forgot I had that hand in the water."

"I'm not complaining, just an observation. It caught me off guard." Jack pressed his forehead to Ianto's, his eyes closed, "You freaked out before Ianto and I understand that, honestly, but nothing has changed. You're still you and I'm still me, just in smaller packages. The way we feel about each other, that hasn't changed. At least they haven't for me."

"I still feel the same about you. Believe me, there is nothing that could change that. It just was all too much. I'm not going to say I'm used to it now. I'm not. I just…I'm dealing and as long as you're right here, with me through every step, I'll be able to handle a lot longer."

Jack pressed a chaste kiss to Ianto's lips, "I never want to find you hurting like this again. You come to me and you tell me next time."

Ianto nodded, his hands nervously lingering to Jack's waist, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Jack smirked as he felt the shiver go through Ianto, "You cold?"

"A little." Ianto admitted, "I don't feel like moving."

Jack reluctantly stood up, "Come on, warm blankets await."

Ianto smiled, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling himself to his feet. Curling himself into Jack as they walked back to the hub, he smiled, finally feeling more like himself.

_**A/N: exactly 1,000 words :O! About time I did this chapter. Only had a basic idea for it for ages but now had the chance to write it. Please review? I actually really like this chapter.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	6. Hormones

_**Chapter 6 – Hormones**_

Ianto shuffled in his sleep, moving closer to the older boy and nuzzling his neck. Jack's eyes tightened shut as Ianto's hair tickled his neck. He moved his head to Ianto's, stopping the tickling sensation and let out a heavy sigh. It was at that moment that the alarm decided to go off. Jack jumped, turning off the alarm as quickly as he could before carding a hand through Ianto's hair.

Ianto hummed happily, moving into the touch, "Jack…"

"Go back to sleep." Jack murmured into the Welsh boy's ear.

"We have to get up."

"No we don't."

Ianto chuckled, "I heard the alarm go off Jack."

"We're not fit for duty, remember? Besides, Gwen won't be in for a few hours."

"Really?" Ianto laced his fingers with Jack's.

Jack looked down at their entwined fingers, smiling, "Yes Ianto. Just…lay with me for a while?"

Ianto shuffled closer, laying his head on Jack's chest, being soothed by the thud of the captain's heartbeat. His arm wound around the older boy's body, still holding his hand. Jack smirked, wrapping his free arm around the Welsh boy's back before running his fingers through Ianto's hair.

"I'm going to have to get up soon, you know?" Ianto's voice was muffled into Jack's chest.

"Not if I can help it." Jack shuffled lower to rest his head against Ianto's.

He breathed in the soft scent of the Welsh boy. The smell of coffee, the smell of _Ianto_ filled his lungs and Jack sighed happily into his hair. Ianto smiled at the closeness, the feel of his skin against Jack's, keeping each other warm. The fifty first century pheromones filling his senses, he lost himself in the feeling of safety in Jack's arms. Looking up into the older boy's eyes, he couldn't contain his grin.

Jack's brows furrowed and he smirked, "What?"

Ianto looked down for a moment, hiding his grin with a soft smile and finally looked back up at Jack, "Oh no, it's nothing."

Jack chuckled, running his hand along Ianto's arm, "Tell me."

"Just…waking up like this, it's nice." Ianto bit his lower lip, embarrassed.

Jack's smile lit up, running his free hand up the younger boy's back. Ianto leaned the tiniest bit closer, pressing his lips to Jack's. His senses were in overload. The smell of Jack filled his nostrils, smooth yet intense. His eyes were closed and yet all he saw was Jack. All he could hear were Jack's soft breaths, breaths running through him. The taste of Jack lingering on his lips and he knew when he pulled away it would linger on his breath as well. He just didn't care. Mostly, the feeling of Jack's hands on his skin was driving him insane. Jack's hands were so warm on him and every touch felt like static, leaving him tingling.

Jack pulled back just enough to breathe, lips barely leaving Ianto's, "You're going to drive me insane if you keep that up."

"I could say the same to you."

"You started it."

"If I were my usual self I'd let you finish it." Ianto smirked.

"Why can't I?" Jack chuckled, biting the Welsh boy's neck gently.

Ianto groaned, "Stop."

Jack grinned, rubbing his leg against Ianto's. Ianto moaned, lulling his head onto Jack's chest. The older boy nibbled on Ianto's ear tauntingly.

Ianto let the pleasure wash over him for a moment before finally coming back to his senses, "No Jack, seriously." He gently pushed the captain off of him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me."

"I know what came over you, bloody teenage hormones."

Jack laughed, "I'm sorry, honestly. I didn't mean to push you."

"Honestly, it's not easy to say no to you." Ianto smirked, pressing another kiss to Jack's lips.

Jack groaned, "Okay…I'm going to go take a cold shower. You stay here and sleep some more."

Ianto laughed, "I'll make coffee. I'm not staying in bed all morning."

"Okay, just give me a head start or I won't be able to take my hands off of you."

Ianto laughed, pressing one last kiss to the older boy's lips, "Hurry up then."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto left Jack's coffee on the coffee table in front of the couch, sitting with his own. He stared into the open space, thinking about what they were supposed to do. There were no rift alerts and the recent artefacts were all catalogued and put away, nothing out of the ordinary.

"You okay?" Jack's American accent broke through his thoughts.

"Jesus Jack! You scared me."

Jack chuckled, "Sorry. Seriously though, are you okay?"

Jack dropped into the spot next to Ianto. The Welsh boy turned and looked at him, finding himself unable to look away from him. His hair was wet and ruffled, clearly having rubbed it with a towel. The beads of water still dripped from his hair, down his neck. His white shirt clung to his damp body.

"Ianto?"

The younger boy pulled Jack to him, kissing him fiercely. Jack reluctantly pulled away, looking at Ianto confused.

"Ianto, what the hell?"

"Stop talking." The Welsh boy growled, pulling Jack back for another heated kiss.

Jack moaned as Ianto's hands ran up his shirt and over his chest. Jack moved with Ianto, rolling them so that he was on the younger boy, running a hand through his hair. Ianto smirked into the kiss, his hands against Jack's back, pulling him closer. Ianto's leg wrapped around Jack's, moving him closer, every action desperate for less distance.

"Oi!" Gwen's voice snapped Ianto out of it and he pulled away from the kiss, panting breathlessly, "No shenanigans you two!"

"It wasn't me, it was Ianto." Jack finally defended, not making a move off of the younger boy.

"Sure it was. That's why you're on top of him." Gwen smirked disbelievingly.

"It was Ianto! Tell her Ianto." Jack looked down at the dishevelled Welsh boy, smiling.

Ianto stared into his eyes for a minute, "I…I made coffee."

"Yeah…that's not defending my honour Ianto."

"What honour?" Ianto chuckled.

"Ha ha." Jack murmured sarcastically, "That coffee mine?"

"Yeah." Ianto ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear his head, "Get off me Jack."

"You weren't complaining a minute ago."

"Hormones; I hate them."

_**A/N: Absolutely pointless chapter. The next one will actually move the story forward, I promise. Please review. The last batch made me smile so much.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	7. Persuasion

_**Chapter 7 – Persuasion**_

"Ianto, what are you doing?" Jack murmured, watching the Welsh boy, leaning against a nearby wall.

Ianto jumped turning to Jack and smiling softly, "Just making something for Gwen to eat. She's working too hard. Do you want anything?"

"No, just...admiring the view." Jack smirked, unashamedly watching the young boy's arse.

"Cut it out Jack. We have to figure this stuff out. Today. I'm sick of being a kid."

"You're just sick of hormones." Jack chuckled.

"Yes! I am, because you, Jack Harkness, are hard enough to resist without being jam packed with hormones."

"Irresistible, am I?" Jack grinned, moving closer to Ianto.

"Stop right there before I am forced to lock you in the cells to keep you away from me."

Ianto turned back to the bench, cutting the toasted bread into triangles, just the way Gwen liked. He sighed, defeated as Jack's arms wound around his waist, pulling him back into the older boy.

"Jack..."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just hugging you." Jack murmured, his head rested softly on Ianto's right shoulder.

Ianto paused, reluctantly covering Jack's hands with his own, "...Okay fine. I have to go give this to Gwen now Jack so you can let me go now."

"Not yet." Jack's grip tightened minutely and he smiled, nuzzling the Welsh boy's neck.

Ianto turned in Jack's arms, resting his hand at the small of Jack's back before moving his hair from his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just...wanted to see you I guess." Jack smiled reassuringly.

"You saw me about ten minutes ago Jack. What's up?"

"Nothing, honestly. I just like being close to you."

Ianto smiled, caressing Jack's cheek, "I'm not even kidding about locking you in the cells, you know?"

Jack grinned, "Only if you're locked in there with me."

"Yeah, that isn't happening." Ianto smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the captain's cheek, "Let me go, I need to give this to Gwen."

Jack considered it for a moment before smiling cheekily at Ianto, "Persuade me."

"Jack." Ianto warned.

Jack pulled Ianto closer still, urging him, "Persuade me."

Ianto rolled his eyes, pressing a quick kiss to Jack's lips, "Let me go, please?"

"That was pathetic Ianto."

Ianto grazed his cheek against Jack's, murmuring into his ear, "Let me go. When we're back to the way we are supposed to be, I'll have you screaming."

Jack shivered, the feel of Ianto's hot breath on his skin, "Don't tease."

"You're one to talk. Please Jack?"

Jack grazed his lips along Ianto's tauntingly, "I'll have you screaming anyway. You know how to get me to let you go."

Ianto's breath hitched, looking at Jack's parted lips, begging to be kissed, "If I do, I don't know if you _will_ let me go."

Jack chuckled, his breath brushing along Ianto's lips. Ianto closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. Jack grazed his teeth against Ianto's bottom lip, grinning at the shudder it brought. Finally, he pressed his lips gently against the younger boy's. Ianto pulled Jack closer and the captain happily obliged, moving forward until Ianto was pressed against the kitchen bench. The pleasure of Jack's lips pressed to his was somehow doubled as the bench dug into his back, still managing to press Jack closer.

"Hey! Enough! Don't make me split you guys up!"

Ianto pulled away, pressing his forehead to Jack's, panting, "You've got to stop doing that."

"You love it." Jack chuckled.

"Let me go now."

"Hmm, maybe." Jack teased, "I'll have to think about it."

"You let me go right now or so help me Jack Harkness…"

Jack laughed, "I love it when you're so demanding." Jack pulled him closer, murmuring in his ear, "We'll have to continue this another time."

"Aha! I think I have something!"

"…Seriously?" Ianto called back to the Welshwoman.

"I think so."

Jack and Ianto both rushed to her side, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"Okay, so we haven't had any rift activity in a while."

"Right." Jack nodded, urging her to continue.

"No new artefacts to report and this didn't happen in the hub, so no CCTV footage."

Ianto quickly processing the information, "I'm not sure how pointing out what we need but don't have is helping us Gwen."

"Even though we don't have CCTV of in your flat, we do have of outside of it."

"And you found something on that?"

"Maybe."

Gwen brought up footage of the night before this had started on the screen, "This is you two getting back from the hub."

Ianto blushed at the site of the two of them clinging to each other, kissing frantically before finally opening the door and dragging the captain in with him.

"Pretend you didn't see that." Ianto murmured.

Gwen laughed, "So we fast forward to about four in the morning."

They watched as a strong light appeared in the window, much brighter than that of the light.

"What the hell is that?" Jack's eyes widened, staring in awe.

"I'd say it has something to do with why you're like this."

"So…what are we supposed to do with this?" Ianto asked, "It's not told us anything other than it happened that night which we kind of already guessed anyway."

"We need to go back to your flat, investigate."

"We're going back to your flat Ianto." Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto sighed, "Jack, keep your hands to yourself or I'll tie you to my bed and leave you there to fend for yourself."

_**A/N: Well then…This chapter is for Izzy. She said she needed to know what happens, so here you go Izzy, further into the story we go. Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	8. Champagne?

_**Chapter 8 – Champagne?**_

Ianto put his key into the lock of his front door, turning it and opening the door slowly.

He sighed, "I'm telling you guys, we won't find anything."

"Just let us in Ianto." Jack smirked.

"Okay but just so you know, my place isn't usually this messy. It was just because Jack came over the night all this happened." Ianto directed this at Gwen.

Jack scoffed, "Please Ianto, half that mess was because you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"I was here yesterday, remember?" Gwen pointed out.

"You only went into one room Gwen and the room you are going to want to go in…that's the room I'm referring to."

Jack pushed passed Ianto, into the flat, "Hurry up."

Ianto tossed his keys on a nearby table as he did every time he walked through that door. _Except the nights where Jack pins me to walls._ Ianto smirked at his thoughts, following Jack into his kitchen.

"I don't think there's going to be any evidence in my fridge Jack."

"You have champagne." Jack said, ignoring Ianto's words.

"What?"

Jack held up the bottle, "You have champagne, expensive champagne."

"It wasn't _that_ expensive."

Jack read the label, "I didn't notice it the day before yesterday."

"You weren't exactly looking in my fridge then." Ianto pointed out.

Jack grinned, "What's with the champagne? Should I be jealous?"

"No, just…I don't know. I thought it'd be good to have something there. Maybe the rift would go quiet and the weevils would be good one night." Ianto shrugged, feeling just a little bit embarrassed.

Jack's grin grew bigger, "You were going to ask me on a date, weren't you Ianto?"

Ianto flushed red, deciding his feet were very interesting and feeling uncomfortable under Jack's gaze, "Would you have been interested?"

"How could I say no when you've spent so much on champagne?" Jack smirked.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Can't do anything now, with us being kids."

"So, postponed until further notice then?" Jack's grin was back.

Ianto looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, "You actually want to follow through with that?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"Because it was a stupid idea I had, spur of the moment."

"Spur of the moment ideas are the best ideas Ianto. I mean, you buying champagne…that's romantic. Didn't have you pegged as a romantic type."

"Is that an insult?" Ianto murmured.

"No, god no. Just…I guess I never give you the chance to do stuff like that." Jack sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jack." Ianto smiled reassuringly, "I like it when you're the one trying to be romantic."

"Only trying?" Jack teased.

Ianto pressed a chaste kiss to Jack's lips, "And succeeding. Come on, we need to help Gwen. Put that back."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Gwen stared at the bedroom trying not to laugh. It looked like a bomb had hit it. So very not like Ianto. Clothes were scattered across the floor. She laughed as she followed the trail. Jack's shirt by the door, his undershirt a few steps further in. His suspenders were thrown over a cupboard, trousers by the bed and the quilt itself was completely out of place.

Those were just Jack's clothes. Ianto's were also scattered, most notably, his red tie hanging on a bedpost.

Ianto walked in and blushed, "I'm so sorry I didn't clean up." He quickly rushed around the room, picking up all the clothes.

"It's okay Ianto, really."

"Go ahead, investigate. I'm telling you, you won't find anything."

Gwen smirked, walking into the room, trying to figure out where to look, "There's not a whole lot of places for things to be hidden in here."

"Yeah, I know. I don't usually put a whole lot of furniture in my bedroom. Much to Jack's distaste."

"What does Jack want in here?"

"You really don't want to know."

"I could tell her." Jack's grinning face appearing at the door, "No, don't clean up Ianto, I like it."

"Jack, I'm not leaving our clothes all over the floor and if you so much as hint as to what you want me putting in this room, that threat of tying you up is still on offer."

"Promises, promises." Jack chuckled, "Come on Ianto, just one mirror in this room. Imagine it."

"Right, that's it." Ianto threw Jack onto the bed and grabbed his tie, tying his hands to the bedposts.

Jack laughed, "So forward Ianto. Gwen's still in the room. You could at least give her some warning."

Ianto bit Jack's neck tauntingly, "Keep going Jack, I'll take some photos and Gwen can black mail you."

"You wouldn't." Jack's eyes widened.

"Behave." Ianto replied, getting off the older boy, "So Gwen, anything?"

"Uh, maybe." She murmured, opening a draw in the bedside table.

"What is it?" Jack asked, "I can't see!"

"I don't know." Ianto sighed, "So I'm not safe in my own home from aliens anymore! Perfect!"

"But it's going to have to come back for this." Gwen grinned, "And soon. You guys should stay here tonight, and we can ambush them."

"And then demand our lives back! Brilliant Gwen." Jack grinned, "Now untie me."

"No." Ianto chuckled, climbing back onto him, "I warned you."

"Okay, don't untie me, torture me." Jack's eyebrows rose suggestively.

Ianto laughed, "In your dreams."

"You're sitting on me…on your bed…and you're not going to give me _anything_?"

Ianto ran his hands underneath Jack's shirt to tease him, biting his earlobe, "You keep teasing me, its my turn."

Jack groaned as Ianto got off him again, "Oh that is just cruel."

"Okay!" Gwen interrupted, "Comms in tonight and you stay here."

"Want some…champagne while we wait for tonight?" Ianto offered.

"No! Ianto that's ours! I told you we're having that date so don't you dare drink any of that."

"You're not in any place to make demands." Ianto smirked.

"No, seriously Ianto, don't drink that."

"I won't Jack, it was a joke."

_**A/N: Power out D: I won't be able to post this yet but I finished it. My computer is about to die too so I'm off to use a note pad to write more which could be difficult without light. Please Review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	9. Domestics

_**Chapter 9 – Domestics**_

"Okay," Gwen walked through Ianto's bedroom door, "I got pizza, beer,"

"Beer Ianto!" Jack grinned.

"No Jack. No beer, you're underage now." Ianto replied sternly.

"And just in case Ianto said no to the beer, I got you guys Starbucks."

"Okay." Jack sighed, "Untie me Ianto."

"No."

"But how am I supposed to eat?"

"You should've thought of that before."

"Come on Ianto, be reasonable!" Jack tugged against his bonds.

Ianto sat on the bed next to him, placing the pizza box on Jack's chest and opening it, "You deserve worse Jack. Be grateful."

"Ianto, that's really hot, please." Jack begged, tugging at the tie once more, "Let me go?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, holding up the box, "Sit up."

Jack slid his body into an upright position and Ianto put the box back down on Jack's legs. Taking out a piece he turned to Gwen, "So what time should you get out of here? Need to know when I should let Jack go."

Gwen laughed, "We'll eat, and then I'll leave. If it's all the same to you, I'd like tonight to go fast so that I can get home to Rhys."

"Fair enough." Ianto nodded, taking a bite of his piece.

"That looks delicious." Jack murmured, staring at the food in Ianto's hand.

"Tastes it too." Ianto agreed, grinning at the heartbroken expression on Jack's face, "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Ianto held the piece up to Jack, "Eat."

Jack took a bite from the pizza, grinning at Ianto, "Wouldn't it be easier to untie me?"

Ianto shrugged, "I can't be bothered."

"Lazy. Can I have some coffee? Please?"

"It's hot." Ianto warned, holding the cup to the older boy's lips.

Jack took a sip before nodding at Ianto to take the cup away, "Okay, that's terrible."

"It's Starbucks." Gwen interrupted, "How can you not like Starbucks?"

"Because all I ever drink is Ianto's?"

Ianto held the pizza in front of Jack once more to let him take another bite and Gwen grinned, "That's adorable."

"What?" Ianto asked, taking his own bite.

"You two, you're so…domestic."

Ianto groaned, "Okay, I'm not feeding you anymore."

"But I can't feed myself when I'm tied up. Just untie me Ianto."

"Promise to keep your hands to yourself?"

"You know I can't promise that."

"Then no."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto closed the bedroom door, letting out a heavy sigh, "Gwen is in the SUV a couple streets over, just in case we need backup."

"So what does she want us to do?"

"Go to bed, but not sleep." Ianto sat next to Jack on the bed.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was barely a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Untie me now?"

Ianto chuckled, lying on top of Jack, looking into his eyes, "I'm sorry about that. You just pissed me off before."

"Okay, I take it back, leave me tied up but do _something_ Ianto."

"Gwen can hear us. Comms, remember?"

"So?"

"So no."

"Kiss me?"

"Jack, I _will_ hit you."

Jack chuckled, "Okay, okay. Just untie me."

Ianto nodded, untying Jack from the bed post and rolling over to lay next to him, "Sorry Jack."

Jack rubbed his wrists, pulling Ianto into his arms, "Mmm I missed this."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack?" Ianto murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish you'd never joined Torchwood?" His eyes were closed, still facing Jack, just inches apart.

"I used to. Then I grew attached to the others, grew attached to you. So no, I don't anymore."

Ianto met his soft blue eyes and smiled, "I used to, after Lisa died. Then I grew attached too." He closed his eyes tiredly, "I guess I didn't know what I had."

"What _do_ you have?"

Ianto looked back up to see Jack smirking at him and smiled, "You."

Jack grinned, noticing Ianto's eyes closing again, "Don't go to sleep Ianto."

"'M not."

"Open your eyes." Jack urged, resting his hand on Ianto's arm.

"They're too heavy."

Jack laughed, "We can keep talking?"

"What about?"

Jack thought about this for a moment before mumbling just loud enough for Ianto to hear, "What did you have planned for our date?"

Ianto looked up at Jack, grinning, "I thought you liked spur of the moment gestures."

"I do, but I like knowing what I'm getting myself into as well."

"Too bad I won't be telling you anything then." Ianto smirked.

"When are we going to do it?"

Ianto sighed, "I don't know Jack, when we're back to normal."

"Promise me?"

"I promise Jack."

Jack grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Ianto's lips.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"It helps."

"For being you? And for buying champagne?" Jack chuckled.

"Urgh, can I sleep yet?" Ianto mumbled.

"Stay awake."

"But it's…" He checked his watch, "Three in the morning."

"_You guys okay in there?"_ Gwen's voice broke through the conversation.

"Hmm?" Ianto pressed his comm on, "Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't we be?"

"_There's a light in your living room Ianto, can't you guys see that?"_

"The door's closed, so no, not until you mentioned it."

Jack sat up, running a hand through his hair, "Come on Ianto, show time."

_**A/N: I'm so tired. I've been awake too long haha. Please enjoy another quick update. Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	10. Its Never Enough

_**Chapter 10 – It's Never Enough**_

Jack stood in front of the bedroom door, looking at Ianto cautiously.

"Ready?" He murmured quietly.

Ianto just nodded, no longer tired. Jack carefully opened the door and quickly covered his eyes from the sheer brightness of the light. It was like looking into the sun.

"What the hell!" Ianto covered his own eyes.

"Who are you and what did you do to us?" Jack demanded the answer from the creature.

"Repaid you." The alien's voice was soft and made them both relax, feeling somehow less threatened.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Captain Jack Harkness, saved my people many years ago."

"I don't remember." Jack said rather disappointedly.

"You seem the sort to save everyone around you."

"This doesn't explain what you did to us." Ianto pointed out.

The creature's light somehow brightened and Ianto closed his eyes even tighter, trying all he could to block it out, "I wanted to repay him. The only thing he seemed to want was more time with you, to get to know you and love you more than he already does. This seemed like the most logical approach."

"I don't think this is what he had in mind." Ianto smiled at the sentiment, "Is there any way you can change us back?"

"If it is what he desires."

Ianto turned his head in the general direction of Jack, not wanting to open his eyes and be blinded, "Go on then hero."

Jack walked towards the young boy and cupped his face in his hands, "You are everything to me."

"Jack…"

"And I'd give everything for more time with you." He pressed his forehead to Ianto's.

"It's not that easy."

"Apparently it is. Why can't we have forever?"

"Because I'm not like that Jack. Even if we stayed like this, I'd still grow old and die. I don't want this. I want you, the you that wears a military coat and the you that walks around my flat naked for the hell of it. This isn't what I fell in love with."

"All I want is you. Forever. But I know that is the one thing I can never have." Jack sighed, "Change us back. Please."

The creature said nothing for a moment, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It was fun while it lasted…but this isn't who we are."

The light dulled and Jack could just see Ianto smiling reassuringly at him. The light then began moving from the room and towards Ianto's bedroom. They followed and watched as the drawer opened, revealing the alien artefact.

"What is that?" Ianto asked curiously.

"It is a tablet. I must reprogram it for what it is you both want." Light buzzing and clicking noises came from the tablet as the light shrouded it, "I must return for it in a few days. The effects may not be immediate. You must remember this and have patience."

Ianto nodded at this and the light began to fade once more. It was like day becoming night at a much faster pace, until finally the room was dark once more.

"Well that was…different." Ianto's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Ianto. This was all my fault."

"How could you have known this would happen?" Ianto chuckled, "Stop blaming yourself."

"_You guys okay in there?"_ Gwen's voice asked worriedly from over the comms.

"We're fine. Go home to Rhys. It's okay now." Jack assured.

"_Okay…but call me if you need me."_

Jack pulled the comm out of his ear and pulled Ianto into a strong hug. Ianto sighed, his hands instinctively falling to the small of the older boy's back.

"What do we do now?" Ianto's voice was muffled into Jack's chest.

"Go to bed? Wait it out? It'll take time, we just don't know how long."

"You wanted to leave it. You wanted to stay this way," Ianto looked up into Jack's ocean eyes, "Didn't you?"

"If it meant more time with you." Jack smiled, "Every second is precious."

"Which is why we should spend them as adults. The past is gone Jack. Aren't you the one who always says to forget about it?"

"I guess I thought we could try again and make a better past for ourselves by bringing it here, now."

Ianto chuckled, "You can't cheat like that, even though you are all knowing in such things. I wouldn't want to change it Jack. All those memories, all the horror and the chaos," He grinned, "And all the bloody wonderful things we've done with our lives, they've made us these people."

Jack smirked, "Now you're just being smart."

"I know everything."

Jack laughed, "Yes you do. Come on, bed."

Ianto tugged on Jack's arm, pulling him towards the bed and chuckled, "Don't think you're getting into my pants tonight."

"The accusation alone offends me."

_**A/N: I don't like this chapter much. It's short but ahh well. I had someone from school screaming at me to post it and then someone online doing the same xD so here it is. And JUST in time for my birthday as its 11.59 and my birthday ends in one minute. BAM! Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	11. A Day As Children

_**Chapter 11 – A Day As Children**_

The first thing Ianto noticed was how warm he felt. His joints ached as he stretched, trying to wake himself but not really wanting to. His eyes were still closed and he rolled over, burying his head into the pillows. He felt a strong arm sneak around his waist and a body press against his own. He smiled into the pillows.

"Ianto?" Jack murmured into his ear, barely a whisper, "Are you awake?"

"No." Ianto sighed.

Jack nuzzled his neck, "Neither am I."

Ianto chuckled, "Good. Shut up."

Ianto rested a hand on Jack's chest, being soothed by the steady heart beat beneath his palm.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's neck, "I wish this would wear off."

"Hmm? Yesterday you were fine with being a kid."

"Yeah but you won't let me do _anything_."

Ianto chuckled, turning to look at Jack and seeing how close they actually were. Their noses touched gently and Ianto couldn't help but look into Jack's eyes. His soft blue eyes were sparkling, that glint of mischief was subtle, but it was there. Ianto smiled, his lips parting for a moment as he tried to think of what to say.

"All the sexual tension's driving you crazy, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Jack chuckled, running his hand in soothing circles along Ianto's back.

"I'm not going to change my mind." Ianto nipped at Jack's lower lip, "Doesn't the wait make it better?"

"Not with hormones like these running through me."

"Mmm and I've got to admire your restraint."

"It's not easy." Jack moved closer still, his hand gliding lower down Ianto's body.

"Easy Jack." Ianto brought his hand back up, entwining their fingers.

"Damn you being so irresistible."

Ianto laughed, "Well thanks." He pressed a chaste kiss to Jack's lips, "We need to get to the hub."

"Nope. I texted Gwen this morning, gave her the day off."

"Jack, what are we supposed to do today?"

"Get into movies cheap? Watch TV, eat junk food? The kid stuff."

"But Jack-"

"No 'but's. We don't know how much longer we'll get away with it."

Ianto groaned, "What do you want to do then?"

Jack grinned, pressing another quick kiss to Ianto's lips, "Get up, get dressed. I'll sort out the rest."

"I don't feel like moving."

"Well I could do some things involving the bed but you told me no, so…"

"Jack…"

"Get up. Come on."

"Okay, okay."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack, get off!" Ianto pushed the captain away from him.

"What?"

"You took me to a zombie movie and tried to snog me senseless."

"If we were at your place, you wouldn't have cared."

"A zombie movie." Ianto's eyebrow rose.

"What difference does is make?"

"A zombie movie." Ianto said the words slowly, letting them stretch out.

"Fine, I'll never take you to see another movie ever again. Happy?"

Ianto sighed, "What's your next idea genius?"

Jack grinned, grabbing the younger boy's hand and pulling him into a grocery shop.

He dragged the Welsh boy into an aisle, "Junk food, pick stuff."

"What? I don't care Jack. I just want to go home." Ianto whined.

"Then pick." Jack insisted, thrusting a basket which seemed to appear from nowhere into Ianto's hands.

Ianto reluctantly started picking things and Jack just continued to grin.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Ah but can you do this?" Ianto grabbed an M&M from the bowl next to them, throwing it in the air and catching It in his mouth.

They sat on the couch in Ianto's flat, different bowls of different treats laid out in front of them. So many different colours filling the bowls and the scent of chocolate, mint and candies filled the air. A movie played on the TV but neither of them were paying much attention.

Jack just laughed as Ianto threw another chocolate up and caught it.

"You know, all this sugar can't be good." Ianto pointed out."

"Don't start freaking out about your health Ianto. You're fine."

"Mmm I know." Ianto hummed happily, pressing himself into Jack's side, "Just stating a fact."

Jack smirked, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder. For a brief moment they paid attention to the movie. Just as quickly as the silence began, Ianto grabbed a candy snake from the table, putting the entire thing in his mouth at once.

Jack shook his head in amusement, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to tie a knot with my tongue." Ianto replied simply.

Jack laughed, caressing Ianto's face with his hand, "Immaturity suits you."

"Your fault. You bring out the worst in me." He held up the snake with a knot in it before eating it, "Tada."

"Or the best. It depends upon how you look at it."

"I guess." Ianto smiled at the older boy.

Jack got lost in the Welsh boy's eyes. The usually troubled darker edge was gone, instead the light glint of mischief and happiness remained.

"What are you thinking about?" Ianto murmured.

"You."

"What about me?" Ianto shuffled closer, his smile still on show.

"Just…you. Everything about you and nothing."

Ianto grinned, "You realise that didn't make any sense?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." Jack barely whispered.

"Okay." Ianto matched Jack's soft tone.

Jack ghosted his lips along Ianto's, barely touching. Ianto was slowly going insane. His lips parted, waiting for Jack to hurry up and kiss him properly.

The moment was broken quickly as Ianto gasped in pain, clutching his head in his hand.

"Ianto?" Jack's hands rested gently on the younger boy's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ianto had his eyes shut tight, "Just got a really bad headache."

"It might be a side affect from the sudden aging. Go lie down. I'll get you a pain killer."

Ianto nodded, rubbing his head as he walked slowly towards his bedroom. He flopped on to the bed, nuzzling his face into the cold pillows. His head throbbed and he shut his eyes tight, trying to will the pain to go away.

Jack sat on the side of the bed, rubbing Ianto's arm, "Come on Yan, take these."

Ianto reluctantly lifted his head, taking the small white pills. He took a sip of the water held out to him and quickly swallowed the pills, trying to avoid the horrible taste. Handing the drink back, he smiled reassuringly at the captain as he put the water on the bedside table. Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and tugged him into the bed, resting his head back into the pillows.

"Are you okay?" Jack murmured, rubbing Ianto's back."

"My head hurts." Ianto mumbled into the pillows, "I just want to sleep."

"Then sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything." Jack's hand moved to Ianto's hair, carding softly through his dark locks.

Ianto shuffled closer to Jack and buried his face in the older boy's neck, "I'm sorry I ruined your plans."

"I ended up in bed with you a few hours early. I can't complain."

Ianto chuckled, "Upstairs brain Jack."

"Your fault."

"It's always my fault."

"Yep." Jack chuckled, kissing Ianto's head tenderly, "Sleep."

_**A/N: Almost finished :D Please continue to review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Ianto noticed three things as he woke the next morning.

_His head didn't hurt anymore.  
Jack was nuzzling his neck.  
And he wasn't a kid anymore._

He grinned, slipping away from Jack carefully. He stared at Jack's face; finally back to the way they were supposed to be. Dark eyelashes rested on the captain's cheeks, hair tousled from sleep. Ianto slid close to him, closing his eyes and just breathing in his scent. Their noses brushed together and Ianto pressed his lips to the older man's in a gentle, lazy kiss. He smiled as he felt Jack respond to the kiss, his hands snaking around Ianto's waist. They continued to kiss lazily until the need for air became too much. Jack stared up at Ianto, caressing his cheek and he grinned.

"Much better than an alarm waking me up."

Ianto chuckled, "I've missed that face."

"You're not the only one."

Ianto pressed another kiss to the captain's lips, remembering his lovers taste and feel, becoming more demanding as the seconds passed.

Jack pulled away to look up at Ianto's dark eyes, full of promise, "Ianto?"

"I've never been more attracted to you in my life."

"That's understandable." Jack grinned cheekily.

The Welshman hit his arm playfully, "Cocky as ever."

"Of course," Jack laughed, running his hands along Ianto's bare chest, "Finally got you naked, I'm doing something right."

Ianto smirked, "Do we have to go to work today?"

"Sadly, yes." Jack sighed, "But we can have that date tonight?"

Ianto pressed a chaste kiss to Jack's lips, "Deal. Get up, let's go."

"Persuade me."

"Jack…" Ianto warned.

"Persuade me." Jack insisted.

"I need someone to keep me company in the shower?"

"Oh. Why didn't you say so Mr Jones?" Jack grinned.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto carefully placed a coffee mug on Jack's desk. He smiled up at the American. Jack breathed in the tantalizing smell of Ianto's strong brew, sighing happily.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?"

Jack grinned, "Well…"

"Aside from the obvious?" Ianto smirked.

Jack chuckled, "That predictable, am I?"

"Just a bit."

"Have we had any rift activity?"

"Nope, nothing, and the predictor says that there aren't going to be any." Ianto shrugged.

"So why are we still here? Let's send Gwen home and go back to your place."

"Because Jack, I need you to do some of that paperwork."

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Yeah okay. Are you okay after last night by the way? I never got a chance to ask about the headache."

"All gone." Ianto smiled reassuringly, "I'm going to go out there and do the whole work thing now."

"What have you got to do today?"

"Avoid you, at least until nine o'clock, which is when I expect to see you on the Plass." Ianto pointed at the older man for emphasis.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jack smiled sincerely, resisting the urge to kiss the young Welshman again, like they had earlier that morning.

"I'll see you then." Ianto cleared his throat and Jack could've sworn he saw those cheeks redden, "I expect you to get some work done." And with that, Ianto left Jack to his thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day went by quietly and boringly. The only time Ianto came in to see Jack was to give him more coffee. Not a word was exchanged. He'd simply smile his thanks, taking a moment to appreciate the smell the beverage wafted through the room. He realised that his room probably _did_ smell of Ianto's coffee by now and it just made him smile more. Ianto smiled back - he could never deny Jack that – and went on his way again.

He ended up letting Gwen go home early but that didn't stop Ianto working. He actually didn't have the faintest clue where that man had been all day. He stretched until his joints cracked in a satisfactory way, regretting sitting in one spot all day but knowing Ianto would've killed him if he'd have done anything differently.

He looked down at his watch and grinned. 8.55pm. Ianto couldn't be angry if he was a couple of minutes early, could he? He had been on the bad end of some of Ianto's more annoyed, frustrated tortures and he couldn't figure out whether or not getting Ianto frustrated and annoyed would benefit him in this current situation. He had waited all day, surely Ianto wouldn't think any less of him being just a few minutes early. With that logic fresh in his mind, he grabbed his coat from the stand and moved out into the cold night air.

He smiled as he took in the site of one Ianto Jones sitting on the steps, a tape player on one side of him and the bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice on his other.

"You certainly showed some restraint." Ianto called out to him, "Last time, you were hear half an hour early. Today, it was only a few minutes. Am I losing my touch?"

Jack grinned at that, "Definitely not. You're just a force to be reckoned with when you're annoyed."

Ianto nodded his understanding, getting up and meeting Jack halfway.

"What's all this then?" Jack gestured around them.

"I'm just giving you what you wanted."

"Oh?" Jack smirked, his hands ghosting over Ianto's waist, knowing the Welshman would hate how close he wanted to get out in the open like this, "Refresh my memory."

Ianto pressed play on the tape player and smirked at the look of shock on Jack's face. The soft melody of the song that began to play caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting something so familiar.

"Glenn Miller?"

"I saw the way your face lit up when it came on the radio." Ianto shrugged and he moved into Jack's personal space.

Ianto was looking at the floor at first and Jack could see he was just a little bit embarrassed about being this close to Jack when they were this open to the view of others. Jack's hand loosely held Ianto's waist while the other came up to tilt Ianto's head up to meet deep blue eyes. Jack couldn't remember the last time the young man had looked so delicate, fragile even and when Ianto smiled, it was a smile he saved for Jack.

"Do you want to fill me in Ianto?" Jack smirked.

"You wanted me in the middle of the Plass. You have it, don't waste it."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck in a loose hug, resting his head in the crook of Jack's neck and sighing happily. Jack grinned. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected any of this. His arms wrapped around Ianto and came together at the small of the younger man's back, pulling him close; They swayed gently to the music, content in each other. The rest of the world was drained away as they swayed to the melody, feeling as though they were the only one in the world. The only ones on Earth, in the universe, in the galaxies beyond, and Jack grinned, kissing Ianto's head.

"I thought I'd have to force this on you." Jack admitted.

"So did I." Ianto lifted his head from Jack's shoulder, looking back up at him.

"So what changed?"

"I don't know." Ianto admitted, smiling at Jack and the older man didn't miss the little twinkle in those eyes, "Something about ceasing the day."

_**A/N: The End :) This came out better than I thought it would. Please remember to review. Also let me know which fic you'd like me to finish off next.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


End file.
